1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a circuit board device, and more particularly to a circuit board device for fixing an electronic card and a combined circuit board and electronic card assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, the functional requirements of an electronic device (e.g., a notebook computer or a tablet computer) are gradually increasing. A plurality of electronic components are layout on a surface of a circuit board, and thus the space that can be utilized on the surface of the circuit board is limited. A socket connector is also disposed on the surface of the circuit board for mating with an electronic card. After a user inserts the electronic card into the socket connector, screws are passed through through holes in the electronic card and are screwed respectively to studs on the circuit board's surface, thus locking the electronic card on the circuit board.
In the above-mentioned screw locking method, the user needs an assistant tool (e.g., a screwdriver) to perform the screw locking operation. Therefore, assembling of the electronic card on the circuit board is inconvenient and causes a waste of time. Furthermore, since the studs are fixed on the circuit board's surface, when the user intends to insert another electronic card with a greater length into the socket connector, the electronic card is blocked by the studs and thus cannot be inserted into the socket connector. Consequently, electronic cards of different lengths cannot be selectively inserted into the socket connector for use, so that the space on the surface of the circuit board cannot be fully utilized.